


I Won't Surrender

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No specific Doctor in mind so I tagged them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: I won't surrender. Not now; not ever.





	I Won't Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words! I am so pleased with myself!

I won’t surrender. Not now; not ever. The universe can try and try. It may take from me; take from me the things I hold dearest. Friends, family, loved ones. But I’ll just keep on going; keep on moving – and I won’t ever stop. There may be times when I think about giving up; about giving in. But I’ll come back from them – I always do. I’ll never let myself drown, not completely. You may think you have me caught, but I’ll come back again: I’ll escape. And I will come back stronger than ever.

And I will _not_ surrender.


End file.
